hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018–19 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The 2018–19 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season was a above-average season, with ten tropical storms,seven of which intensified into tropical cyclones. It officially began on November 15, 2018, and ended on April 30, 2019, with the exception for Mauritius and the Seychelles, for which it ended on May 15, 2018. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical and subtropical cyclones form in the basin, which is west of 90°E and south of the Equator. Tropical and subtropical cyclones in this basin were monitored by the Regional Specialised Meteorological Centre in Réunion, though the Joint Typhoon Warning Center issued unofficial advisories. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2017 till:01/05/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm_(MTS) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_(STS) id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone_(TC) id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone_(ITC) id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone_(VITC) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:03/11/2017 till:05/11/2017 color:TS text:"Alcide" From:13/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:TC text:"Bouchra" From:30/12/2017 till:13/01/2018 color:VI text:"Cilida" From:20/01/2018 till:24/01/2018 color:IT text:"Desmond" From:26/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 color:TC text:"Eketsang" From:26/01/2018 till:05/02/2018 color:VI text:"Funani" Barset:break From:30/01/2018 till:08/02/2018 color:ST text:"Gelena" From:09/02/2018 till:17/02/2018 color:VI text:"Haleh" From:13/02/2018 till:23/02/2018 color:IT text:"Idai" From:20/02/2018 till:23/02/2018 color:TD text:"10" From:05/03/2018 till:12/03/2018 color:IT text:"Joaninha" From:12/04/2018 till:14/04/2018 color:TS text:"Kenneth" Barset:break From:26/04/2018 till:29/04/2018 color:TD text:"Lorna" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April TextData = pos:(499,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(643,23) text:"scales)" Storms Moderate Tropical Storm Alcide On November 3, a broad low pressure area developed inland Africa. Over the next day, the system dropped heavy rainfall to inland African Countries such Burkina Faso. St. Brandon recorded 229 mm (9.0 in) of rainfall over 24 hours, and Plaisance Airport recorded 177 mm (7.0 in) of rainfall in 48 hours.A weak low pressure area began organizing within the trough enough to be classified as Tropical Disturbance 01 in the same day it developed a concentrated area of convection just 200 km (125 mi) in diameter, At 12:00 UTC on the next day, the JTWC classified it as Tropical Cyclone 01S, and the MFR upgraded it to a moderate tropical storm. ,the storm began weakening later than day due to strong westerly wind shear, which caused the convection to dwindle over the circulation. The intensity had dropped to tropical depression status. It turned back to the northwest, steered by the low-level trade dissipating later on November 5.in Namibian territory. Tropical Cyclone Bouchra . Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Cilida Intense Tropical Cyclone Desmond Tropical Cyclone Eketsang Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Funani Severe Tropical Storm Gelena Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Haleh Intense Tropical Cyclone Idai Tropical Depression 10 Intense Tropical Cyclone Joaninha Moderate Tropical Storm Kenneth Subtropical Depression Lorna Storm Names Season Effects Retirement On May 30, 2019, at the 41th session of the WMO hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Funani,and Gelena due to the amount of deaths and damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another season of any basin. They will be replaced with Fantal and Gamal respectively. Category:Cyclones Category:Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone seasons Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Olo72